real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Turquoise
Turquoise is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Thailand. She later competed in Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. Having an interesting story from the beginning, Turquoise formed a alliance with Evenim once he knew about the hidden immunity idol she found. He threatened her and became annoying until Turquoise managed to be a step in front of him before he could pull off a move against her. After that, Turquoise was loyal to her Dave's Angels alliance with Tierra and Angelina while both girls were out there to betray the others. She also was close with returnee Kamella. Her loyal game caused her to not just reach the end but also win the game in a 4-2-1 vote. Survivor: Thailand Name: Turquoise Tribe: Buriram Personal Claim to Fame: Well, this is so sad but I own the cat with the most ordinary personality in the whole world. Like seriously, she has her own personality... Inspiration in Life: Do whatever the f*ck you want because it's your life. Done deal. Hobbies: I enjoy many things like watching horror movies, going to the zoo, painting my hair and visiting oddly strange places. Also - I'm addicted to slime. Pet Peeves: Mushrooms, soft apples, smelling people, trains, fish, dark places, obsessive memes, memes in general, the bold and the beautiful, hashtags, should I continue? 3 Words to Describe You: Honest, Passionate, Creative If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Probably, a painting canvas, paint and obviously a paint brush. I feel like with painting, you can put your thoughts away and live in a sort of fantasy world. Reason for Being on Survivor: I'm a big fan of Survivor, I've ever been, so why wouldn't I apply? You gotta try anything possible in your life at least once. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because I'm one of that 1% of the people living on this planet who literally does not care about what other people do or think. And that will help me. A lot. Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: Turquoise Tribe Designation: Zvezda Player she respects the most: I have respect for so many players because it isn't just nothing to play the game of Survivor and get far. But, credit to Kamella for beating her fellow returnees, getting into the game and still making it to the final six even though we all knew we were gonna take her out someday. Player she respects the least: And yes, I also have zero respect for lots of players. I won't name names but people who cheated, quit, got removed or caused something so seriously that they're still named as least favorites of the show are the people I have no respect for. Previous Finishes: 1st, Sole Survivor. Favorite Past Moment: The moment where I caused Tierra to go home after she took my closest ally, Angelina, out. I love the girl outside of the game but back at that time, it was a master move which I made together with Kamella. And after that, winning the season was pretty cool as well, especially because Angelina turned out to be a total bitch and I beat her at final tribal council! Why Did You Come Back?: I just wanted to play again and get another million dollars. Like, I know that coming back as a former winner makes you an instant target but I'm not scared. I know what to do at what moment so we'll see what happens. Voting History Trivia * Turquoise is the first and only winner to have coloured hair. She's the first winner to have green hair.